ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slash of the Titans Part II
Slash of the Titans Part II is an upcoming supernatural slasher horror-comedy crossover film and is the sequel to Slash of the Titans. It is the second installment of the Slash of the Titans franchise. It is a crossover between the Evil Dead, Friday the 13th, Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Hellraiser, Childs's Play, and Scream Franchises. All the main actors from the first movie return to reprise their roles, and are joined Bruce Campbell who plays his iconic role of Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise. Sypnosis The Mass Murderer Hall-of-Fame is back with twice the carnage. After their bloodbath of a battle at Camp Crystal Lake, Jason, Freddy, Michael, Leatherface, Chucky, Pinhead, and Ghostface have been ressurected once again through the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis by a group of drunken miscreants, and are once again free to continue their individual reigns of terror on the mortal world. The only one who has the chance to stop them is Ash Williams, who decades ago, faced off against the demonic forces of the book at an isolated cabin in the woods. Now he must face off against seven of the most terrifying killers to ever walk the earth, in a battle which takes all of them across time itself. Cast Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams - A middle aged, overweight, alchoholic, sex addicted, drug using slacker who is the sole survivor of a group of college kids who went to an abondoned cabin in the woods and descivoered the Necronomicon, unleashing demons upon them. There, he was forced to cut off his own hand and replaced it with a chainsaw. Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger - The evil spirit of a diseased child murderer who haunts and murders people in their dreams. Doug Bradley as Pinhead - Formerly the human Captain Elliot Spencer, A sadomasochistic demon cenobite.. Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees - An undead mass murderer seeking vengeance on anyone who enters his woods for letting him drown as a child. Nick Castle as Michael Myers - An evil serial killer who murdered his sister when he was a kid, but escaped from confinement 15 years later. Ken Kirzinger as Leatherface - Also known as Bubba Sawyer. A chainsaw wielding maniac and the last surviving member of his cannibalistic family. Brad Douriff as the voice of Chucky - Also known as Charles Lee Ray. A Good Guy doll possessing the soul of a diseased serial killer. Roger L. Jackson as the voice of Ghostface - An anonymous character who takes on the Ghostface moniker after the death of the previous Ghostface in the previous film, As with the first film. various celebrities make cameo apperances in the film, many of them who play fictionalized versions of themselves, who are each murdered in brutal and humorous ways by the monsters. Sequels Slash of the Titans Part II is the second installment on a planned Quadrilogy of films. It has been announced that the third installment would be shot in 3D. Trivia *The tentative title for this movie was Slash of the Titans: Ashes 2 Ashes. *There is no post-credits scene for this movie. However, as the credits come to a close, the faint laughter of Billy the Puppet from the Saw franchise can be heard, hinting at what is to come for the next installment. Category:Horror Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Horror films Category:Horror movie Category:American horror films Category:R Rated Movies Category:R-Rated Movies Category:R-Rated films Category:R-Rated Films Category:Slasher Category:Supernatural horror Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Halloween films Category:Halloween Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Category:Child's Play Category:Hellraiser Category:Scream Category:Evil Dead Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Sequel films Category:Time travel films